Inque and Ooze
by Beefycakes
Summary: A short little story commission I did for somebody featuring some slime inflation and female expansion this time. Enjoy!


"Over here, Amazon..." The woman's voice cooed from the darkness filling the empty bank.

Wonder Woman stepped through the shadows, too aware than any one of them could be her adversary in disguise. On receiving reports that the thief robbing this place was an amorphous villain made up of black goo, the League had to send somebody in to deal with it fast. Unfortunately Diana was the only one available at the time, so she had to go in alone...

"Where are you coward? Do you really think you can win by hiding? If you don't believe you can take me on in a fair fight, you might as well just turn yourself in now." Diana growled at the shadows.

Inque chuckled, a sound bubbly yet full of malice, "Oh just you wait and see... I have big plans for you..."

As Diana turned around, searching through the dark behind her for the slimy saboteur, Inque flanked the unsuspecting Amazonian from the side. Stretching her gooey body into a snakelike ribbon that wrapped about the woman's muscular form. As Wonder Woman shouted with surprise, she struggled to pull her arms free from the encircling mass of black goo, but quickly found them bound tightly against her sides as Inque coiled herself around her.

"Damn you, let me go!"

"I don't think so sweetie! Like I said, I've got plans. Unfortunately I'm in a bit of a tight spot, no pun intended," Inque grinned as her upper body formed out of the end of the coil of goo binding the Amazon, her beautiful face contrasting the monstrous nature of her sludgelike body. The grin turned into a warm smile as the femme fatale placed her hand on Diana's cheek, caressing the helpless Amazon's face sensuously, "But I think we're going to need a bit of privacy first... So how about you and me get out of this dump before your friends show up, hmm?"

A small, metal cube squeezed through the surface of Inque's palm, causing Diana's eyes to widen. So it was true, the villain did have a Mother Box! She had to get it out of her wicked hands before she did something horrible with it. Unfortunately even though Diana's struggles were starting to bear fruit, the massively powerful Amazon beginning to pull her arms slowly from Ink's slimy mass, it seemed as though it was too little too late. With a deafening boom and a bright flash of light, the two were transported from this world into another entirely.

A sharp grunt escaped Wonder Woman's lips as she hit the ground, Inque splashing against it herself as she collapsed into a puddle nearby. The Amazon was grateful that as she got to her feet she found that she wasn't on an alien planet, but a city that looked much like one she'd find on Earth.

"Angel Grove..?" She said as she read the sign in front of a nearby library, shaking her head. She definitely had never heard of this place. She could probably be sure that backup wasn't coming any time soon.

Inque began to laugh as she pulled herself together quite literally, the villain taking on her most humanoid form as the bright streetlights didn't leave many places for her to hide, even at night, "That's right Wonder Woman... Oh, how awkward, looks like you don't know anyone around here... Good thing I do though."

As Inque snickered, Wonder Woman was grasped firmly around her throat and slammed against a nearby wall, black nails digging into the skin of her neck. Diana groaned as she grabbed at the purple wrist holding her up, staring into the eyes of the beastly looking man keeping her pinned.

"Allow me to introduce Ivan Ooze, a fellow shapeshifter set to be this world's new ruler and my partner in the conquest of our own homeworld!" Inque smirked, sauntering up to the captive Amazon, hips swaying teasingly, "But first we need your help, Wonder Woman... Mind lending us a hand, or two? That's what heroes are for, after all!"

Diana growled, choking words past the man's hand gripping her neck, "What fool do you take me for? Hades itself would freeze over before I help the two of you!"

"Hehe, she seems to think she has a choice! I'm shocked Inque! You didn't even tell her the plan?" Ivan said as he looked over his shoulder at his partner.

"I thought it would be better if it were a surprise Ivan... Now set her down so I can get a clear shot..." Inque purred, stepping closer, her body beginning to drip as her body started to become less and less solidified by the moment.

Ivan threw Diana to the ground, the cement sidewalk cracking beneath her as she pushed herself to her knees. Before she could even get to her feet however, Inque's face was already hurtling towards her.

"Open wide!" She called out, her visage melting as it barreled past her lips.

Diana tried to shout in protest but could only managed a muffled groan as Inque hurled herself down the Amazonian's throat.

Her eyes wide with horror, Wonder Woman lifted her hands to block the liquefied villain's assault, her efforts in vain as she merely slipped through the Amazon's fingers. Diana wanted to scream, but only managed a thick gurgle past the heavy sludge that was now filling her throat and plunging down into her belly. Already the warrior woman's once flat belly was beginning to curve outwards, engorging at an alarming rate. Her head tilting back, Diana's throat bulged frighteningly with every swallow, the Amazon now helpless to do anything but gulp down every last drop of Inque and clutch her orb of a stomach as it grew painfully tight.

Before long, the rest of Wonder Woman began to expand as well. As Inque forced herself throughout Diana's body, her belly was the first area to endure her invasion, her once firm dome of a gut softening into a sagging, gravid belly. Then her breasts followed suit, bloating grotesquely as they surged against her top, a deep ravine of blubbery cleavage nearly spilling over the ornamental eagle that crested her outfit. Next Diana's buttocks began to fill with Inque's mass, her rump filling out her star-spangled bottoms so heavily and so rapidly that they were quickly consumed between her mammoth asscheeks, turned into little more than a thong that left her titanic backside almost entirely exposed.

Soon enough the rest of Wonder Woman's body followed, thighs thickening, arms swelling with blubber, face becoming soft and doughy as her chin doubled, and then tripled. By the time the last of Inque's body slipped past Diana's plump lips, the once powerful and athletic Amazon had become a morbidly obese hog.

"N-No...!" Diana groaned, her voice deep and husky from her now 500 pound body, the tubby warrior woman looking down at her humongous breasts and the titanic belly beyond them, "This can't be happening!"

"Oh it is..." Inque purred from deep inside Diana's belly, making it jiggle and quake as the ooze inside of her churned and squirmed within her.

"And now..." Ivan Ooze said as he stepped closer to Wonder Woman, "It's MY turn!"


End file.
